300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misc
Welcome to the "Misc" section~ Most contents in this section are important information and materials that aren't related to any other section of the Wikia. Most links that are available here might lead to the outside source, extracted files or materials that required minimum knowledge related to the contents, with that in mind, please take your time~ ---- 'Test Client' The test client is a client for hosting test servers where JUMP Network uses as a place to test various experiments (such as opening removed heroes to be playable or adding new equipment or system into the game). Players can use their existing accounts to log in to the game server. Currently, there are 2 servers (Test Server 1 and Test Server 2) available on the test client. Latest Version (2019.11.22): Download Latest Version (Jump Client) (2019.07.30): Download Changelog (2019.12.24): HERE (After 2019.12.24, the server is closed and all data is cleared) 'Uncensored Patch' Anran_233 Version Creator Site: https://space.bilibili.com/11690804#/ Latest Version (2019-05-02): Download Note: Since March 2018, the game is undergoing a bunch of updates related to censorship. Here is the link to the person who makes and shares the patch for the uncensored version of all CG, including the uncensored version of new CG likes Shana, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Yoshino, Hatsune Miku. ---- 'Tools' Here is a list of well-known applications that relate to 300 Heroes. ''' 300 Box (Black Technology) *Download Site: http://300box.cn/ *Description: An extremely small and useful modified launcher that has a lot of useful options for 300 Heroes, very easy to use for both novice and senior players. *How to use the program **Install the program somewhere and open it. **If you download the auto-update version when you open the program, the program will warn you to update the program by sending a pop-up that has '''o(>[]<)o and !''' along with the information about updating. **After you close the pop-up, you need to wait a bit until the program finishes downloading the updated files (It will pop up a warning again to say that the updating is done). **Open the game by click on the left choice for '''normal launch or click on the right one for fixed launch before clicking on the big button below the application to launch the game. *How to top up (for VIP membership). **Go to this website -> https://300box.cn/buy <- **Fill the information and select the payment method from the list available on the website Note: The change will not return to the buyer. For example, paying 10 Yuan to buy 1 month VIP (3 Yuan) will not return 7 Yuan to the buyer. **Process the payment order to obtain your activation code. **Use your activation code at the Lobby Interface of the game by using /cdk.# command (# is the number of your activation code). *List of Commands **'/shijv.1: '''Turns on unlimited camera view (allows you to unlimited zoom in/out your camera-view). **'/shijv.0: Turns off unlimited camera view. **/daye.1: Turns on the timer for respawn time on each jungle camp. **/daye.0: Turns off the timer for respawn time on each jungle camp. **/huaji1: Automatically shows '''Huaji Emoji ( ) when killing. **'/huaji2: '''Automatically shows '''Huaji Emoji' ( ) when dying. **'/huaji3: '''Automatically shows '''Huaji Emoji' ( ) when walking. **'/huaji3: '''Turn off the effect of '''huaji' commands. **'/skin.#: '''Mods your current hero's model to the other official skins (# is the number of the skin). 0 is default skin, 1 is the first skin of the selected hero, 2nd is the second skin of the selected hero...etc. You can use this command only when you're in the game. **'/reset: Reset the current modded skin to the default one. **/mx.#: Automatically selects the specified hero when the game start (# is Hero ID, for example, Accelerator is 191 = /mx.191). **/zan.#: Sends good jobs to the specified group of players (#is the number of commands). (0) for yourself, (1) for red side, (2) for blue side, (3) for both sides. These commands can be used while in the Hero Selection Interface, allowing you to see opponent's names. **/help: Shows all available commands you can use. **/vip: Shows VIP commands. **/save: Saves the setting. **/load: Loads the setting. **/cdk.#: ' Activates your activation code to become '''VIP Member' (# is the number of your activation code). **'/hy.1: '''Turns on the prompt text that shows the activities of players in your Friend List (login, logoff...etc). **'/hy.0: Turns off the prompt text that shows the activities of players in your Friend List (login, logoff...etc). *Privilege Commands for VIP Members (Relogin after activating your code to use the VIP commands) **Automatically turn on the '''Anti-Jungle system, the system will ping in the minimap on the location of monsters in the jungle when they respawn outside your vision. **Automatically turn on First Selection system, your /mx.# command will select the hero faster than non-VIP members. **'/dy.1|2|3|4.#: '''Instantly sends a tactical short-message to the chat (# is the short message you want to send along with the signal). (1) disappear, (2) danger, (3) come here, (4) need help. Example: '/dy.1.I do not see anyone here!—-[] of 来自帅气''' The hero's name will automatically replace []. **'/ys.0|1|2|3: '''Changes your font's color. (0) default (1) red (2) yellow (3) blue. The command supports hexadecimal RGB colors **'/tp.#: Automatically tests the specified hero (including heroes you don't own) by typing this command in the Lobby Interface (# is Hero ID, for example Accelerator is 191 = /mx.191). **/jt.0|1: Closes|Opens the respawn timer for each '''Barrier Generator. **'/by.0|1: '''Closes|Opens the respawn timer for each '''Barrack'. **'/chwb.#: '''Changes your current title to the specified one. For example, '/chwb.【第一桐人】'. **'/chdj.#: Changes the icon of your current title to the specified one (0~8). For example, '''/chdj.8. **'/ta.1: '''Turns on the indicator that shows the attack range of turrets. **'/ta.0: Turns off the indicator that shows the attack range of turrets. *This program is considered a cheat program by 300 Heroes Official (JUMP Network), all players who use this program must use it on their own risk. However, this program also helps to fix some major bugs after the Patch - 2018.11.26 while official team never did anything about them... *Aside from this program, there is another sub-program for '''300 Box called 300 Heroes Battle Information Matching Assistance (300英雄 对战信息 匹配助手) and 300 Heroes Battle Information Matching Assistance PLUS (300英雄 对战信息 匹配助手 Plus) which both are considered a very unfair and cheat program that allows you to see your opponent's information during hero selection, allowing you to take advantage of enemies by knowing what they're currently picking along with their team's battle power. This program was widely used by players who play as a team called 4 blacks. (To be able to use this program, you need to buy the activation key from an unofficial team who owns this program) *After 4 April 2019, 300 Box has a new add-on called 300 DPS (Download Link) that will help you calculate damage output of your entire team. The add-on is a 300dps.dll file that can be used by placing the file in the game folder or the folder of 300 Box. The add-on will automatically start when you use the 300 Box and start game client. Checking the box beside 鼠标穿透 will allow your mouse to click through the interface of 300 DPS. Checking the box beside 详细技能 will show the name of the skills in a detailed manner. ''' 300 Heroes Box (300英雄盒子 / 300盒子) *Download Site: http://bbs.orzice.com/hezi/ *Description: A modified launcher that has a lot of useful plugins and options for 300 Heroes. The main features of this launcher are as follows: **'Live Updates: '''Show community news and official updates from the 300 Heroes Box's website. **'Live Records: '''Show statistics from specified players or yourself, including the statistics of '''Dimensional Power (次元力 ) and Negative Power (负场). **'Online-Guides: '''Show you the online-guides and videos that written and recorded by the users of 300 Heroes Box. **'Macro Setting: Sets your combo skills to be released in just one click! **'Infinite Horizon (Option): '''Allows you to unlimited zoom in/out your camera view. **'Spawn Timer (Option): 'Shows exactly spawn times for all monsters in the jungle. **'Auto Screenshot (Option): 'Automatically snaps the pictures when you achieve a killstreak in the game. **'Skin Patches (Plugin): 'You can mod the official skin to your selected heroes and return them to the original skins once the game ended. **'Heroes Test (Plugin): 'You can test any heroes in the testing room, including the heroes you don't have. **'Custom Patches (Plugin): '''You can patch your custom mods by using this plugin. 300 Heroes Resource Extractor V1.01 Portable Version' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An application that can manually open the '''Data.jmp' file in 300 Heroes' game folder to explore, export, import or replace any data in it. The purpose of this program is to serve as a basic tool for all modders who create mods or players who want to peek into the raw data of the game itself (looking for the hidden updates inside the game file). The main features of this program are as follows: **'Data Viewer: '''Allows you to see all data inside '''Data.jmp' file. For example, looking at the model files of the new heroes that is not available to be purchased yet. **'Extractor: '''Allows you to extract the data inside '''Data.jmp' file. For example, extracting the model files of the Wine Waiter Hei to be used as a material for modding. **'Patcher: '''Allows you to replace the data inside '''Data.jmp' file. For example, replacing the music at the Hero Selection Interface with the song you like. ''' 300 Heroes Resource Viewer V.1.15.2' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An all-in-one application for advanced modders, this program contains most of the feature from '''300 Heroes Resource Extractor' and additional features that focus on creating mods. The additional features of this program are as follows: **'Full Extractor (全解压): '''Allows you to extract all data inside '''Data.jmp' file to the specified location. **'Game Start (启动游戏): '''Starts the game by using this application as an additional launcher. **'Direct Patch Generator (直接生成补丁): Allows you to create a patch file by selecting multiple files within '''Data.jmp and right-clicking on them before clicking on this option to generate a fast patch file. **'Text Editor: '''Allows you to edit '.ini', '.txt''' and .xml files without extracting them. ''' 300 Heroes Extractor V1.2 & V1.3' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An application that is mixed between '''300 Heroes Resource Extractor' and 300 Heroes Resource Viewer, it contains most of the features from Resource Extractor and some useful features from Resource Viewer. This program also allows you to patch .300EP files (no longer popular) to Data.jmp. ''' 300 Fast Patcher V0.2 & V0.23' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An application that can directly create mod files or patch mod files to the '''Data.jmp' file. It is also considered to be the most popular tool for modding in the Chinese community. However, this tool can only create or mod .patch and .patch2 files. Some old .patch files will work only with the 300 Fast Patcher V0.2 while most of the latest files (both .patch and .patch2) will work with the 300 Fast Patcher V0.23. ''' 300 Dynamic Patcher' *Download Site: Official Website *Description: Currently the best tool for patching the game, it is a combination of various small tools ('DAT Editor', '''GPK Generator', and Dynamic Patcher) that can be used to, view, enable or disable patch files without installing or uninstalling them. These tools also support various kinds of format, including GPK, Patch2, and DAT. Moreover, the website for downloading this tool also includes some very useful tools such as JumpX Editor for editing model and Bank Modifier for editing the bank files (sound files of the game). 'Cheat Engine (Changing Camera Angle)' *Download Site: Official Website *Description: Follow the instruction HERE to change the camera angle using Cheat Engine! 'Original Character Materials' '300 Girls Chibi - Dita' '300 Girls MMD - Dita, Yisha, Timi' '300 Girls MMD - Peiji' 'Theme Songs' 'Sanbyaku no Negai（300の願い） (by YURiKA)' 'Because Of My Hero（纵然有300英雄） (by Matsuzawa Yumi)' 'Because Of My Hero（纵然有300英雄） (by 肥皂菌)' 'Between Time & Space (时空之间) (by 女神)' 'Song of the Eternal Hero (永恒英雄曲) (by 特曼)' 'Gun World (枪界) (by THE SxPLAY (Sugawara Sayuri))' 'CG & Fanart' 'Gallary' 'Artists' Here is a list of known artists that have their works avaialble on 300 Heroes. wentirtongmo *'Already Retired' ' 灼热之痕' *'Pixiv' ' 梁星 (Liang Xing)' *'Pixiv' *'Deviantart' *'Patreon' *'Artstation' ' 欧泡' *'Pixiv' *'Weibo' ' KR-nagi-' *'Pixiv' *'Twitter' *'Weibo' ' 龙之天雪' *'Pixiv' *'Twitter' *'Afdian' ' HaneRu' *'Pixiv (Non-H)' *'Pixiv (H)' *'Mihuashi' ' 白驴王子双面人' *'Pixiv' *'Zcool' ' 月小鹅' *'Pixiv' *'Weibo' *'Mihuashi' *'Zcool' ' 蚊香' *'Pixiv' ' 言寺马川' *'Pixiv' *'Weibo' ' 冷蝉' *'Pixiv' ' Nahaki' *'Pixiv' *'Weibo' ' KreSop' *'Pixiv' ' _RIRE_' *'Pixiv' *'Weibo' *'Pawoo' ---- ----